whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Remus (VTR)
Remus is the brother of Rome's legendary founder Romulus, and the founder of the Julii vampire clan. He was purportedly sired by the Goddess Venus herself. Biography Alongside his brother Romulus, Remus was abandoned at birth by a man on orders from King Aumulius. The king had actually ordered the twins drowned, but the anonymous man could not bring himself to kill them personally, and instead left them in the forest to die of exposure. Fortunately for the brothers, they were found by a she-wolfIn Dark Eras Companion (Forsaken by Rome) not only is this she-wolf named outright but both she and the brothers are called out as Uratha. who had recently lost her cubs to hunters, and she suckled the babies until a farmer found them and took them home with him. The farmer raises the boys and gives them the names "Romulus" and "Remus". The boys grow stronger than average children, and it is then that the farmer realizes who they are. Once the twins are old enough, the farmer relates to them their lineage, and their true origins. Grown and filled with a lust for vengeance, the twins lead a revolt against their great uncle, King Aumulius, and kill him. Rather than wait to inherit the late-king's city, the two brothers decide to found a new city. As the two cannot decide which hill the city should be built on, they consult augurs. Watching the signs, Remus spots six vultures, a sign from Mars. Romulus, however, spots twelve vultures, and the people side with him instead. Jealous, Remus tries to obstruct the construction of his brother's city in any way he can, down to the most petty methods. The last straw comes in an inauspicious act of Remus'. Remus leaps across Rome's newly finished walls, unknowingly inviting Rome's enemies to come and strike at her. Filled with rage, Romulus strikes down Remus and leaves him for dead outside the city walls. Death That night, as Remus laid slowly dying, he was visited by a Strix who offered him the chance to put his own line of descendants above his brother's. The only condition was that Remus and his line would accept the terms of the Strix when the time came. Remus agreed, and he was transformed into Propinquus, or the first Roman Kindred. Stalking the nights, Remus eventually came across Aulus Julius, a distant relation of Romulus'. Having learned that Julius failed to obtain a wife that day during the kidnapping of the Sabine women, Remus took Julius to the entrance of what would become Necropolis and Embraced him, starting the Julii clan. At some point, Remus disappeared and was not seen again. His heir, Julius, began the process of ridding Rome of both the Strix and an unnamed Blood Clan in the one-hundredth year of Remus' disappearance. Julius was successful in breaking the pact Remus had made with the Strix, and this ultimately led to their downfall hundreds of years later. References p 26-8, 30 Category:Julii Category:Requiem for Rome Category:Vampire: The Requiem characters